Sweater Weather
by seriawashima
Summary: "So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater." SaruSeri.


/ A/N: Inspired by the Sweater Weather cover by Kurt Hugo Schneider. /

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

He could see the goosebumps on her arms, and immediately knew she was lying. Before they had gone out, he had warned her that it was cold, but she had dismissed him and left the house in shorts and a shirt. He knew he was right, but she was standing her ground, and nothing was going to change her mind. She was stubborn like that.

He glanced over at her as her hand gently grasped his, interlocking their fingers.

/It's too cold for you here and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater./

"It's beautiful out here." Seri commented, looking out onto the horizon. The last embers of sunlight were glistening in the purple and gold sky, the sun slowly fading out of sight as the minutes passed by. She leaned slightly against Saru's arm. "Isn't it?"

"Hm." he responded, kissing the top of her head.

/All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands./

In a sudden spur of the moment, Saruhiko grasped her hand tighter and spun her around to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and affectionate, making Seri's heart flutter. Saru's hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer even as he moved his lips away, holding her as if she was precious and could break if he wasn't careful.

Seri looked up at him curiously as he pulled away. "Everything alright?"

Saruhiko nodded. Why wouldn't be alright?

He was holding his whole world in his hands - it would be impossible to be anything less than alright with her.

/I hate the beach, but I stand in California with my toes in the sand./

Sunsets weren't really his thing - it was a natural occurrence and there was one every day, they weren't exactly rare - but they had been out for dinner together and the setting sun had caught her eye. The admiration in her face was cute. He'd never seen her look like this, and the way her eyes were widening as she stared at the horizon, her face glowing with youthful amazement, made him remember to watch the sunset with her more often.

Seri glanced to her side and saw him looking at her. "Stop staring, Saru."

"Sorry." he glanced away for a moment, but couldn't help his eyes from wandering back to her.

"Look at the sky." she continued. "Look how beautiful it is. Look at the sunset instead of me."

He thought about it for a second, but shook his head. "Nothing else worth looking at than you."

Seri smiled down at her feet.

/Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure, head in the clouds but my gravity's centered. Touch my neck and I'll touch yours, you in those little high-waisted shorts./

"I mean it, y'know."

They'd been dating for a while, but this was the first time that he'd ever said anything like this to her.

"You're much more beautiful than any sunset."

Seri scoffed in response, but Saru nudged her gently with his elbow.

"I'm not kidding." He leaned across to her and nuzzled her neck with his nose before kissing her softly. "You're worth a thousand sunrises."

Her smile widened. "And I hope I can spend those thousand sunrises with you, Saru."

His lips stayed at her neck, leaving tiny kisses where he saw fit, until Seri took his face in her hands and guided his lips to hers.

/She knows what I think about, and what I think about - one love, two mouths, one love, one house./

Seri quickly broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his. She met Saru's gaze with a smile, taking the opportunity to admire the little smile that appeared in return. She thought he was incredibly handsome, and probably the most thoughtful partner she'd had for a long time. She knew he'd prefer to be inside in the warm and comfort instead of out here in the cold watching the sun go down, but he was here anyway, just because she wanted to watch the sun set with him.

He didn't get enough credit for all that he did for her. Seri longed for the day that they could be public with their relationship, without having to pretend they weren't together and having to save all of their affections until they got off work and were in the privacy of one of their houses. They needed to have a talk about that, and now seemed as good a time as any.

"When are we going to tell everyone about us?" she asked quietly, almost wary of the answer.

Saruhiko sighed. He didn't have an answer for that yet.

"I know it wouldn't be professional to be like this at work, but it's hardly the most scandalous thing to happen there."

"Yeah." He thought it over, then spoke up again. "Tomorrow."

"Hm?"

Despite his uncertainty, Saru stayed firm with his solution. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

"Oh." Seri wasn't expecting such an abrupt conclusion.

"Too soon?"

"No." She took a deep breath. "Tomorrow is as good a time as any."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

/'Cause it's too cold for you here and now./

After a moment, Saru realised his girlfriend was shivering. It was increasingly cold as the night continued, and her choice of clothes were coming back to haunt her.

She glanced over at him as he pulled his sweater off over the top of his head and held it out to her.

"Here."

Seri looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Put it on."

"I'm fine, Saru. Keep it."

"You're cold." Saru held it out to pull it over her head, and instead of fighting back, Seri raised her arms to fit into it. "There."

She smiled. "Thanks." It was rather large on her, but it was warm, and smelled comfortingly like him. She was warming up already.

/So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater./

"Come on." Saruhiko took her hand, which was covered by his sweater, and began to lead her along the road. "It's getting dark. We'll go back to my place."

"Okay." The sun had set now, and the oranges and links had faded into purples and dark blues. It would quickly get dark so it would be in their best interest to be sharpish with their return to Saru's place.

"You can stay over, too.." he continued, then quickly added. "If you wanna."

"Yes." Seri nodded, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "...But only if I can wear your jacket."

Saru scoffed. "Why are you so obsessed with my jacket?"

"It's comfy, that's all." she answered honestly. "Smells like you."

"And why do you find that so incredible?"

She glanced at him and softly spoke again.

"You smell like home."

/So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater./


End file.
